The Arrangement
by Totally Uninspired Name
Summary: My name is Melanie Runnels. This year, I was sold into an arranged marriage with a complete stranger for the benefit of my father and my brothers and for their status and well-being. Maybe this was acceptable back in the middle ages, but come on, this is 2013! A loveless marriage, families at war, and the budding artist who was caught up in the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrangement

Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs.

Also, the timeline and reality has been tweaked a not so small amount – I'm sorry, it was necessary for the plot.

Chapter 1

**Melanie's POV**

_They say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Well, I prefer to think, hell hath no fury like a woman who is forced into ridiculous scenarios by men, against their will. Even more so, if it is men I should have been able to trust. My name is Melanie Runnels and I have been betrayed in the worst possible way. I swear, mom is rolling over in her grave right now._

_How could Dad do this to me? _

"What the fuck were you thinking"?!

"Watch your language young lady", my father snapped back. Is this an acceptable response for what he's done? I think not. I did the next thing that came naturally. I threw a glass at his head. Despite his age, he still moves fast enough to dodge it. Damn him, damn him all the way to Hades…

"Seriously? An arranged marriage dad? Again, what the fuck was going through your fucking head? Its 2013 for Christ sake! Do you hate me this much"?!

Dustin wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin.

"Come on Mellie, calm down, please. It's gonna be OK baby girl, I promise".

Dustin always knew how to calm me down. Right now I really hate him for it. He just needs to pull out the puppy dog eyes and I am a goner. Cody just stayed to one side biting his lip and staring at the floor. I know what he's thinking. Twins always do right? He blames himself. I don't blame him, I blame the patriarch of the family. The man who is going to give me an explanation. Right the hell now.

I pull away from Dustin and sit at the kitchen table. I fix my father with the iciest stare I can and he doesn't flinch. God, he really doesn't care about me in this situation does he? I have some support though. Dustin sits down beside me and puts his arm round the back of my chair. Cody still hasn't moved. Dustin can understand me on this. Cody can't. Always daddy's favourite.

"It was the only way to get the boy's jobs back".

That was it? This is his master reason?

"What about me"?

"Sweetie, you just finished college. You have a lull just now. Dustin and Cody don't. You need to help out your brothers. Darlin"-

"Bullshit. This is complete bullshit. What about my career huh? What about my dreams"?

"Melanie, I have supported you. But, I just don't think it is a feasible career. If you had done what you were told"-

"So what, you just let me spend the last six years at the best art school in the country until I became useful? You knew this was what I wanted to do, you knew that. I don't have any interest in wrestling, I never did. I defied your plans for your children and this is you taking your revenge isn't it? This is incredibly pathetic dad".

My voice shook slightly. Of course, this was all so clear. I could see my dad's grand plan now. We never saw eye to eye on this. He waited, bided his time and that was that. My life was over before it had even begun. I had to cast away my future just so my brothers could have theirs? In what universe is this fair? I could feel tears stinging at the back of my eyes.

"Dad, we can find another way around this", Dustin pleaded, and his grip tightened. "Cody's still really young. I don't need to go back, not really".

"This is about family honour here", Dusty's eyes hardened. "I will not let them walk all over us. We go along with this and you two have guaranteed contracts for another term. Melanie can take her place in the family business. It's what is best for everyone. The Rhodes dynasty remains strong. End of discussion".

My anger resurfaced.

"Best for the family? Get real _dad_. What you've done, it's best for yourself and best for your sons. You don't care what you're putting me through, because all you care about is your sons and your wrestling legacy"!

That did it, the floodgates are open. Hastily I swiped the few tears away that had spilled onto my face.

"Please dad", my voice dropped an octave. "Please don't sign that contract. Please".

His next words chilled me to the bone.

"It's too late. The contract is signed. The agreement is made".

**Normal POV**

In the vast gardens of the Runnel's estate was a swing attached to an old oak tree. Melanie loved it here. It was out of view of the house, it caught the sun and it was the perfect place to sit and think. This part of the garden smelled like honeysuckle. It had always comforted her. She came her when Cody left for the WWE, she came here the day they buried her mothers and she came here every time she felt let down by daddy dearest. Suffice to say, she came here a lot. Only difference was, today she was followed.

"You were so much help", the sarcasm dripping out of her mouth was almost overwhelming. "Truly, my hero. What was it you used to say Codes? Oh that was it, 'I will always be there for you Mellie'. Unless your career is on the line right? After all, wrestling comes first".

Cody flopped down on the ground beside the swing. "I'm sorry".

"I know you are".

The two sat in silence for a while longer. Cody plucked a few blades of grass and twirled them in his fingers. God, everything was so screwed up. He loved his little sister more than anything and he had let her down.

"I know it wasn't easy Codes". Melanie started to swing a little while she spoke to him. In many ways, it reminded Cody of when they were children. "I know it's your career and you've always wanted it. I don't want to stand in the way of you going back".

Cody leaned back against the warm wood of the old oak tree.

"But what about you Mellie"?

Melanie shrugged.

"It isn't right. It shouldn't be this way".

"No, but if it gets you and Dustin what you want, then maybe it's worth it. I wouldn't do this for dad, but I would do what I can to help you both. You're my brothers, I love you".

"We love you too. But it doesn't mean I'm OK, with any of this".

"Oh god no, far from it".

Just like that, things were alright with the twins. Melanie hopped off the swing and plopped down next to Cody. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you know who it is"?

"I have no idea. I can try and find out though"?

"No. Doesn't matter. It's not like it'll change anything. I am about to be sold in marriage before I'm ready, and to a man I don't know and have never met. I don't think dad's being honest though".

"How do you mean"?

"Something just doesn't add up. They can give you and Dustin jobs without me. What is dad hiding"?

Cody sighed and rested his head against hers. "I wish I knew".

**Dusty's POV**

"_So it's all sorted on your end then"?_

Dusty pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Melanie will do it".

"_Of course she will, she loves her brothers. Plus she knows how to stay in line. I'm warning you Dusty, anything happens that goes against us, it will go badly for all of your children"._

"Is there no way we can alter it? What do you want with Melanie? She isn't a wrestler or a promoter. She's an artist. She has no value to you or the company". Dusty hoped against hope that there was some way to spare his daughter.

"_Think of her more as our insurance policy. She'll be perfectly safe, I swear. As long as your boys keep their heads down and do what we say. You too Dusty. I hear the slightest peep that you're in any way against this situation or complain in any way, your boys are out, you are out, and your daughter will wish she had never been born". _

"I understand".

"_Good, now get Melanie to that dress fitting tomorrow and don't be late on Tuesday. Pleasure doing business with you"._

The phone line went dead and Dusty stayed at his desk for a long time after. This was another step in the clash of the infamous wrestling legacies. But now he wondered if it was a step too far.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 2 – In which Melanie goes through the motions and make an ally, the relationship between herself and her family fragments, and Roman acts like a human being.**

**Warning – chapter does contain some reference to slash which was necessary for the plot. Very light. If you don't like it, tough.**

I own nothing at all

Melanie watched at the Florida suburbs passed her by and the streets changed to a shopping precinct. Her father sat next to her in the back of the car frequently glancing over but Melanie refused to look at him. Eventually they pulled up outside one of the more expensive bridal boutiques. Melanie undid her seatbelt and opened her car door. She heard her father move to get out as well.

"Don't bother, I don't want you with me", she said through gritted teeth.

"Baby girl"-

"Don't baby girl me, _dad_. You expect me to marry some I don't know in less than forty eight hours, and I expect you to give me some space".

Dusty said nothing and Melanie slammed the door behind her.

An older woman approached her as soon as she entered the shop. She smiled warmly and reached out a hand to Melanie.

"Hello, you must be Miss Runnels".

"Yes", Melanie took the woman's hand and shook it.

"My name is Alison, I am the P.A. to the Authority, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. I've been sent to make sure the fitting goes well and the dress meets with your expectations", the woman continued. "Ms McMahon apologises, she wanted to be here but a meeting came up with the board.

"It's no problem", Melanie said stiffly. Alison extended an arm and escorted Melanie to the rear of the shop to a private dressing room. At the entrance to the dressing room was an older man with long dark hair and a lot of muscles. I recognised him from Cody's work, but I didn't know his name. I decided to play dumb.

"Who's he"? She nodded to him and turned to Alison.

"Why, he is here for your protection", Alison smiled blindly and made the introductions to the shop assistant who was dealing with her wedding dress.

_Here to make sure I don't run you mean._

**Melanie's POV**

The sales assistant immediately began to give me a number of brisk commands as she ushered me into the dressing room.

"Your dress, shoes, veil and undergarments are in the adjoining chamber Miss Runnels. Place everything on carefully and ask if you require any assistance. After you have changed, come to this room and stand on the platform. Please remain still while we make the necessary adjustments".

All at once, her bad mood made complete sense. She had to put all of this together in a hurry and she would be hard pressed to make everything ready in time for the ceremony.

I would gladly trade lives if it meant getting out of this predicament.

I entered the adjoining room and undressed. I studied the dress. I refused to call it mine. It was beautiful, don't get me wrong. But it just reminded me how much of a farce this was. I didn't pick this dress, I didn't go shopping with my mother or girlfriends or cousins. I didn't spend ridiculous amounts of time trying on various styles and pursuing the shops for the perfect dress for the perfect day.

Like my soon-to-be husband, this dress had been picked for me. It was a simple dress. It hugged my slim figure perfectly, giving me an hourglass figure. It was strapless and fastened at the back. The top of the dress balanced perfectly across the top of my breasts and accented my neck and shoulders. Thank god the shoes weren't too high. I stared regretfully at my doc martins on the floor next to my jeans and black shirt. My best friends had called it my artistic look, that was the real me. This was just a mockery. I felt tears stinging again and bit them back. I wished Declan was here. My best friend always made me laugh. This just wasn't me, I didn't recognise the girl standing in the mirror. She was just a doll for dressing up.

On the platform, I turned slowly as directed by the seamstress as she made the last few adjustments. She made very few overall and I was convinced, more than convinced, someone had passed on my sizes before now. I made a mental note to find something bigger to throw at my father.

Alison watched the whole scene with mild interest and a fixed smile. I really hated that smile. By the door, the muscle-bound guy hadn't moved. He wasn't interested in this, his gaze was fixed on something outside in the street. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here.

"You're awful quiet Miss Runnels. Pre-wedding jitters"? the seamstress enquired as she sniped a stray thread from the hem.

"Probably still recovering from that bout of flu", Alison piped up. Again with the ever-present, cult-like smile.

"Flu"? I questioned before it struck me. "Oh yes, my flu".

If Alison wasn't full of complete sincerity in the cock and bull story she had been fed, she had one hell of a poker face.

"Well that's me done. Only a few adjustments, it won't take me long".

The seamstress stood and her knees popped as she stood up.

"Excellent. Please have the dress and accessories delivered to this address", Alison handed her a card and I took this as my cue to slip off and get changed. I didn't want to spend a second longer in this dress than I had to.

Alison led me out of the store just as a car pulled up to the kerb.

"A pleasure Miss Runnels, Roman here will see you safely home and then escort you and your family to the venue". Alison nodded and then left us.

Roman held the car door open for me and we climbed in. He still hadn't said anything, but that suited me. I didn't really feel like talking.

When we got home, dad and Cody were waiting for us in the front hall. My brother's face instantly darkened as we walked through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here"?

Roman didn't respond, he just stared Cody down. My dad pulled Cody away frantically whispering. I just rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. I really didn't want to deal with this shit right now. I had stuff to finish off. Halfway up the stair, I noticed Roman had followed me. I rolled my eyes again. I stopped at the third floor and went to a locked door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked it. Roman was still right behind me.

"OK, why don't you just go away Hercules or Adonis, or whatever your name is"? I snapped. I was stressed, angry and in no mood to deal with my grumpy shadow. My mood didn't improve when Roman just quirked one eyebrow at me.

"You know what my name is little girl". Ah so the big lump of muscle does speak.

I just unlocked the door and turned to face him.

"I really couldn't give a flying fuck. This room is off limits to anyone who isn't me, got that? So piss off".

With that, I stalked in and slammed the door behind me. Or at least I tried to. Damn that physique. Obviously it wasn't just for show. The door wouldn't budge. I growled in frustration and banged my head against the wood. Roman just stood there impassively. Then he sighed.

"Look, you know I could just kick the door down here. But I'm guessing there are other people than me you don't necessarily want to see just now". I wasn't getting out of this was I? Reluctantly I stepped aside, and he walked in. I locked the door behind him. At least he wouldn't try to talk to me.

"Just don't touch anything".

**Roman's POV**

First reaction, the kid was a little mouse. Proven wrong, she had spunk. Not many people stand up to someone twice their size.

Second, the kid is talented. Really talented. This studio was bigger than most people's apartments. Art supplies were everywhere and the walls were covered with sketches, canvases and designs. Several easels stood in various spots, in front of displays or with photos attached. They were all varied; some were portraits, others were still-life, some were landscapes. Even scenes from fantasy. Girl definitely had imagination. She also spent a lot of time here; kettle, microwave, small fridge, small sofa bed with pillows and a blanket. This room was far away from the rest of the house. This was hers, this was her sanctuary. Now she had to leave it. I stopped at a large painting covering a quarter of the area. It was a twisted tree with two ravens flying around it and coloured spheres balanced in the branches. This was amazing. He reached out and traced the roots of the image.

"It's the world tree", she had come up behind me as quietly as a shadow. She had donned a paint coloured apron and rolled up her sleeves. Her hair was pulled into a bun and held in place by two bushes. "I always loved Norse mythology. Order in a chaotic cosmos". She smiled lightly then it disappeared. She remembered who she was talking to.

"It's amazing", I tried quickly to make amends. I felt guilty for invading this space, but I didn't have a choice. "Did you do all these"?

She shrugged. "I have double this in storage and more pieces dotted about the country on display. This is just the tip of the iceberg. I got this one back after the exhibition. A few offers for it, but I couldn't bear to sell it".

"I can see why", I commented. "You've got a real talent kid".

"I'm not a kid. I'm the same age as Cody you know". The hostility was back.

She walked away from me and settled in the far corner. She picked up a brush and started to make small and defined strokes. I ambled over and looked over her shoulder. She tensed but otherwise she didn't respond to my presence.

The portrait was of a man. He was thin, pale and had wide blue eyes and dark hair. A little smile graced his mouth and he had a mischievous look on his face. Melanie's face had lost its hostility. She was staring at the strokes, lost in memories. I moved away slowly and settled on the couch. Classical music started to drift out an iPod near Melanie. It seemed to fit her mood. A few sketch books were lying nearby. I started flipping through some. The same guy was on every page, in a variety of scenarios and mediums. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. Three missed calls from Dean and a text message.

Dean: Hey man, how goes the babysitting?

Roman: Actually it's OK.

Dean: Seriously? Fuck Rome, I owe Seth thirty bucks now

Roman: Why?

Dean: We kinda had a bet she'd be freaking out.

Roman: Nah, bit pissed but she isn't freaking out.

I bit my lip and tapped out another message.

Roman: I need you and Seth to do me a huge favour.

Dean: Sure man, what do you need?

Roman: Can you get your hands on some decent art supplies and a couple of sketch books and canvases?

Dean: Uh, I guess so. Why?

Roman: I think it'll help. I will pay you guys back though.

Dean: Don't worry about it, if you say it's needed we trust you.

Roman: Thanks Dean. Oh and uh they don't need to know, OK?

Dean: Got you. See you tomorrow dude. Seth says hi.

Roman: Hi back. See you both at the hotel.

**Normal POV**

They stayed in the studio for an hour until there was a small rap on the door. Cody shouted through that Dustin had made some dinner and she best come down and eat. As they left the studio, Cody's face darkened even more. Roman guessed even he wasn't allowed in. the five of them met in the dining room. Roman pulled out the chair next to Melanie. Dusty sat at the head of the table and Cody and Dustin sat across from them. Dinner was already proving to be a stressful affair. The Rhodes brothers shot Roman death glares. Melanie was ignoring the looks her father aimed at her and wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Are you all packed"? Dusty asked. No one answered. Later that evening they would all be leaving for the hotel where the wedding would take place. He tried again.

"Melanie, are you packed? I'm talking to you", Dusty put his fork down and shot a pointed look at his daughter.

"She just needs an overnight bag". Roman shoved some more chicken and rice into his mouth and chewed slowly. "Stephanie said they would set her up with everything she needs".

"Great", Melanie replied sarcastically. "How the keys to the invisible cuffs everyone keeps yanking me around by"?

She shoved her chair away and stormed up the stairs. Roman grunted and put his fork down. He had really been enjoying that.

He tried the studio door but it was locked. A few noises came from a door further down the floor. Eventually he found her in her bedroom. At least, he thought it was her room. It was sparsely decorated and didn't look like anyone really lived there. Melanie was stalking around throwing a few clothes in a large bag on the bed.

"That's a bit much for overnight", he said. "You did hear me say you'd be getting new stuff picked out for you, right"?

"I did and I elected to ignore you", she said snippily. "If you think I am going anywhere to be dependent on someone else you are fucking insane. I am a person not a piece of property! This whole situation is insane and I have had it. I draw the line here. It's bad enough having to go through this shit, but being stripped of any freedom? Fuck that, and fuck you for good measure"!

**Roman POV**

Melanie flopped down on the bed, head in hands. I raised my hands in self-defence.

"Come on, I'm just the messenger".

"Prison guard sweetie, prison guard. Guess dad couldn't stomach it right? He'd rather be the middle man. You'd think he'd see this through and watch me himself".

Her voice cracked. There were soft sobs, and I closed my eyes. Damn. Fuck, I am no good with crying women. I sat stiffly on the bed next to her and patter her on the shoulder. OK, think. What would Dean do- No wait. Probably not the best role model for this situation. Seth, right! Seth would….talk it out?

"Listen it's not"-

"If you say it's not that bad, I will have to punch you", her voice was muffled by her hands. I swallowed. She could and I had no doubt. Only one thing was worse than a crying woman. A crying woman who was pissed off, and knew the weak points on a man, that would lead to a major freak out that I'd be on the receiving end on. At that moment, I made a resolve not to mention any of this to Dean.

I decided to take a risk and did the only thing I could reasonably think of. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Hugging a stranger is so awkward. Eventually, her sobs lessened.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Me too", I said, and I actually was. This situation had way too much drama. I thought my family was bad. This was so beyond fucked up, it was unreal. I needed a way to settle her. Something for normalcy, and maybe help build a truce. However, uneasy it may be.

"How about we order a pizza"?

**Melanie POV**

We sat cross-legged across from each other with an empty pizza box between us. I was staring in shock at Roman.

"How in the seven hells can you still be hungry"?

"Dunno, I usually am", Roman shrugged.

I sighed and reached into the top drawer of my bedside table. So long my secret stash. I pulled out two candy bars and tossed one towards him. He demolished it two bites. I sighed and handed him my unopened one as well.

"Thanks Roman".

He paused mid-chew. "Why are you thanking me"?

"This is probably the first time in three days I've been able to relax. So, thank you", I said simply and stretched my legs out. Only an hour and then we had to leave. I wasn't sure if I would see Roman again, but he hadn't been too bad to hang around with. And he provided me with junk food for dinner. That alone lifted my mood a couple of points.

"Well, you're welcome. For what it's worth, I don't agree with this".

I nodded. "You and me both".

I took a deep breath and asked the question that was buzzing around my head, well except from _Dad, how the fuck could you do this to me? _I would be stuck on that one for a while. I swear, eventually all my savings would go on therapy after this.

"Do you know who I'm supposed to be marrying"? His answer shocked me.

"Yes. Do you want to know"?

"No". It made everything more real. I wanted to hold on to the illusion of my freedom for a little longer.

"Look, I don't really know him personally, but he'll treat you fine. You'll be safe with him. They could have picked someone a lot worse".

I laid back on my pillows. "It doesn't exactly fill me with confidence".

"Hey, I was told to come here and keep an eye on you. But, look at us, at all civil", Roman pointed out.

"But a marriage built on a contract and possibly civility? This isn't the eighteenth century. This… this wasn't how I thought my life would end up", I admitted.

"Can I ask you a question"? Roman leaned down on one side and met my gaze. I smiled and propped myself up.

"Shoot. You've seen the dress we have no secrets".

We chuckled and then Roman became serious. "Who's the guy"?

"What guy"? My brow furrowed in confusion. Did Roman think I had someone else?

"The guy you were paining, he's everywhere in that studio. Who was he? Muse, boyfriend, past lover"?

"Declan", I said simply. "He was my best friend. We lived together and went to the same art school in New York".

"What was he doing in New York"?

"Photography. He had such an eye for detail. He never went anywhere without his camera. We met during our first lecture and became fast friends. He didn't care who I was or who my family were. He stuck by me through everything, came to all my shows and supported me at competitions. He was the one who convinced me never to give up on my dream. A lot of my classmates knew who my family were and tried to take advantage of it, score free tickets, girls wanted to date my brother. It wasn't easy to be invisible when your last name was Runnels".

"Sounds tough", Roman agreed. "But Declan was different"?

"He really helped me. I had acquaintances and colleagues but couldn't trust people. He never gave up and eventually he broke down the walls".

"Were you in love with him"? Roman asked softly. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Oh no. Declan was gay, really gay". I smiled fondly. "We were friends, that was all".

"So where is he"?

"He died in a car accident two years ago". I wouldn't ever get over that, there would always be a great gaping void.

"I'm sorry", Roman murmured. "So you draw him"?

"I miss him. It's as simple as that". I straightened up and forced a smile. The conversation was too depressing. "You know, it's too bad. I think you guys would have gotten on really well".

The tips of Roman's ears turned pink.

"Am I that obvious"?

"Not really, just a look in your eye when I said about Dec", I confessed. "Your secret is safe. Are you seeing anyone"?

"Yeah", Roman flipped out his phone and loaded up a photo of himself and another guy, pale with red hair. They were both smiling at the camera and Roman had his arm wrapped around the red head. The physical contrast between them was striking, but they suited each other.

"He's a wrestler too right"? He looked familiar.

"Yeah, he goes by Sheamus but I just call him Shea. His real name is Stephen". Roman locked his phone and put it away. "He's crazy, Irish, and completes me".

I tossed a pillow at him. "Such a romantic. You guys do make a cute couple".

"Yeah. Most of the locker room knows, but we keep it private in public".

"Well, considering he's a face and you're a heel, I see why. Nothing like a little dose of reality to ruin the illusion of wrestling". Roman shot me a surprised look. "Just because I don't watch it doesn't mean the names don't mean anything to me. Dustin and Codes talk a lot".

"Do you not enjoy wrestling"?

"It's not high as a priority no. It was something for the boys. Dad was disappointed when I didn't show the same aptitude. He didn't get how the two of us could be so different. He used to send Cody and me to the same sports classes. Cody always used to cover for me when we got older. Dustin too, he'd write notes saying I had the dentist or doctor and I'd hide out in the art rooms at school while Cody was pursuing sports. I always made it back in time to be picked up though, never got caught". I hugged my knees to my chest. "You know, I didn't stay in New York because there wasn't anything for me. I came home because Dad said I could move back and get myself sorted before starting the next stage of my life. I never realised he had already planned it out for me. I just wanted to be an artist. Find my own place and maybe one day, own a small gallery. I thought Dad would have given it up".

"I'm sure this decision wasn't easy for him", Roman tried to play devil's advocate.

"I don't doubt that", I said. And that was true, no matter how much I told myself Dad was doing this to spite me, I knew it was probably eating at him. It just wasn't enough for me. I stared Roman in the eye.

"But he still did it, and that I can't forgive".

Outside, a car horn beeped.

**Stay tuned for chapter 3 – in which Melanie meets the architect of the contract and the wedding gets underway, the Rhodes family are backed into a corner and boundaries of friend and foe become even more blurred as this incredibly out-dated situation continues. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arrangement**

I own nothing!

Chapter 3

_I sometimes wonder if Dad knew what he signed me up for; really knew. At times over the coming months I found myself thinking that he couldn't possibly. Then I came crashing back down to reality. Of course he knew. How could he not?_

**Melanie POV**

The hotel was exceptionally opulent. It was almost grotesque in places. I walked in next to Roman who was carrying my bag, my father on the other side of me. My brothers were skulking along behind me. Who was I kidding, this wasn't a hotel. It was a gilded cage.

Sing little bird, sing.

When we reached the lobby, I was separated from my brothers and escorted to the bridal suite. I could feel the nausea rising again. Mentally, I made myself aware of trash cans and plant pots. I wasn't sure if I could handle this. The last two days were finally catching up with me. This brought everything to light; this was real. I hadn't even gone through the wedding yet and already I was exhausted.

Roman left me at the entrance to the room. He squeezed my shoulder once and then left for the elevator. A security guard was posted at the door. He gave me a small smile and gestured.

"Go on in, Miss Runnels".

You mean I don't have to be dragged into the room kicking and screaming? Oh thank you so much.

Part of me just wanted a long hot bath and a deep sleep. Maybe if I prayed hard enough, I would wake up back in New York and Declan would be bounding into my room like a hyperactive puppy to wake me up so we can get to our favourite café for choc chip pancakes and freshly ground coffee before class.

Or maybe I would walk into the suite and my night would get so infinitely more worse. I cannot stress enough how much I hate this woman, this she-devil. She intimidated me when I was a child and she did so now. I hate to admit that, I really do. But I felt like that scared teenager again when I first met her. The little girl who had whimpered, because her mother had just died and then this harridan had a screaming match with her father – who, by the way, just stood there and took it. Then she arranged an attack on him as an old man. I may have hated my father, but to be fair to my family, I hate this bitch so much more.

"Melanie"!

_Don't let the smile fool you. Look closely, the fangs are dripping with honey to hide the very real danger here._

Stephanie hugged me as if we were old college buddies. I just stood there stoic, my face undefined. There was a very nicely wrought candlestick on a table in the corner. I wondered how nice it would look bashing Stephanie's head in.

"How lovely it is to see you again. Look how you've grown. I remembered an awkward teenager with skinned knees". Ah yes, there was that patronising tone.

Well, I remembered a blood sucking bitch, and I am glad to see I was right. I forced my lips into a smile.

"Well Stephanie, I wish I could say the same".

Immediately the smile dropped from her face.

"That is Ms McMahon to you. OK, we'll do it this way then. Suit yourself, if you don't want me to treat you like an equal I won't. Sit". She pointed over to a small sofa in the corner of the room.

A McMahon treating a Runnels like an equal. Yeah, right. Brushing past her I sat down and she sat opposite me on a chair. I didn't break my stare, I dared not to. No weaknesses, I could agree with my dad on this one thing.

"I assume your father showed you the contract", she stated rather than asked.

"He did not", I stated back. She handed me a stack of papers and I immediately tossed them aside.

"Long and short, I go through with this, my brothers have their jobs back and you leave my family alone"? I wasn't in the mood for a lengthy conversation. Stephanie leaned back in her chair and regarded me as though I was a pair of shoes she was considering buying.

"Yes, although there are particulars. I will leave this with you. I'm sure you'll want to study it. Basically, after the wedding you are completely the property of the authority. You will travel and live with your husband. This marriage will be binding in every sense, legally and physically. When he is not present, you will only socialise with people we have chosen. We also expect you to present yourself like a member of the authority at all times, so no more paintbrushes in your hair, no more splotches on your skin, and we will find you some suitable attire. You will dress and behave in a manner consistent with our wishes".

The smile on her face widened considerably and I felt my chest tighten with fear.

"You will accompany your husband at work, and in private. You are forbidden from any contact with your own family and they are banned from any with you. Any breach of this will result immediately in their dismissal and subsequent blacklisting from this industry. Believe me when I say, I have a very long reach. They will never work in wrestling again".

I actually couldn't move. Dad signed this? Never mind feeling nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up my dinner. I could feel Stephanie behind me smiling that sick, demented grin.

I spit in the toilet and wiped my mouth with a tissue.

"You're insane", I hissed.

She just shrugged. "It's what is best for business".

I turned to face her, rage seething from me.

"How? How is that what's best"?

"Ask your father", she said innocently. "This was his idea after all".

My blood ran cold. "No, this was your idea".

"He's the one who begged for his son's jobs back. He just made us an offer. He gets the wrestling legacy he always wanted, and his little girl will be the glorious key that holds everything together".

With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. I heard the door click shut and I pulled my knees up against me and tried to stop shaking. How could dad do this? He wouldn't, would he?

I thought arranged marriages were bad. I thought things couldn't get any worse. That was before I found out I wasn't just being forced into the mother of all unholy alliances. I was a hostage.

If you think I'm overreacting or delusional, answer me this, where is the key card for the room and why are the doors and windows all locked? I tried them before resigning myself to the inevitable. I was trapped here. I slumped onto the four poster bed and leaned against one of the posts. I should have ran away when I had the chance. I went along with this for my brothers, and now I had lost myself. No friends, no family, just an unknown husband and self-righteous bitch who held the keys to my chains. I made a decision at that moment. I had no father, not anymore. He was supposed to protect me, and I had never felt more alone than I did at that moment.

I wanted to be held and told things were going to be alright. I wanted my mother more than anything.

**Roman's POV**

The amber liquid sloshed around in the bottom of the glass. I stared it down and tossed it back. Signalled to the bartender for another, and repeat. I felt like the biggest asshole in the world. I should have gone upstairs to see Shea and the guys, but I knew at that moment, I needed something before I had to walk back into that madness. Sheamus wasn't part of it, he wasn't happy about it, and he certainly wasn't shy letting me know that. I don't know what was worse, his hostility or Melanie's resentment about the whole thing. Maybe I was just being selfish. I signalled the bartender and ordered a double. When did this fucked scenario become my life? I stared mournfully into my glass. I just wanted to wrestle. Why was it so complicated?

Oh look, a further complication. I stared at the guy beside me. He nodded to the glass and I noticed he had one of his own.

"You too huh"?

"Yup". I gulped it down and turned to face him. "Well, what can I do for you"?

"I need your help".

"It's dangerous to ask me that", I replied.

"I know, but I think it would be worse if I didn't".

**Normal POV**

Melanie woke up the next morning. She felt terrible and sore. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers still dressed and shoes still on. A small breakfast tray and a pot of coffee was on the table. She sat up and then saw it. The dress was hung up on the wardrobe with its garments and veil. The shoes were placed to the side neatly. She swallowed and headed to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face, she looked up at the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot. She walked numbly through to the other room and sat at the table. She poured a cup of coffee and nibbled on a slice of toast. It tasted bland. The door creaked open, and a young woman with red hair poked her head through, she carried two bags and shot Melanie a small smile.

"Hi, I'm here to do your hair and make-up".

**Cody's POV**

The wedding was small, it had only been set up for fifty people at most. I stood by Dustin as we waited anxiously. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that most of the guests were wrestlers from the locker room. Among them, the Shield, the Usos, Punk, a few of the divas, Bryan and Cena as well. Ziggler and Ryder were standing over at the bar talking quietly. Kane and Hunter were over by the makeshift altar fussing over a tablet.

What better way for Hunter and Stephanie to show off their power than bringing everyone together to see the humiliation of one of the biggest wrestling families in the industry. We hadn't seen our dad yet. Dustin yanked at his collar.

"This is crazy", he whispered. "We should take Melanie and just leave".

So why weren't we?

**Melanie POV**

The girl had long since left and I was standing looking at myself in the mirror. The dress fell to the floor and the small diamante tiara held my hair up off my neck. We decided to forgo the veil. My nails had been shaped and manicured, my make-up was perfect.

I hated it, this was the worst day of my life. This was a complete farce.

The door opened and I caught his reflection in the mirror. I turned around and stared at him with hate in my eyes.

"What do you want"?

"I still have to give you away", my dad stared at me. He swallowed and smiled. "You look beautiful".

"You're not giving me away dad. You already did that when you signed this", I threw the contract at his feet. "Just leave me alone".

"Baby girl, if not me at least one of your brothers". He reached out pleading.

I just shook my head.

"No, I don't have a family anymore. I can't believe you signed that. Why? Do you hate me that much? Well don't worry dad, you don't need to deal with me anymore right"? My voice choked and I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"Mellie, it's not like that", dad reached out to grab my arm. I pulled it away from him.

"No, I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I just want you to go".

I turned away from him and he left. I grabbed a tissue and began blotting at my eyes. Thank god the mascara was waterproof. I was terrible with this stuff. I heard a shuffle at the door and I turned around. Roman stood in the doorway with a small bouquet of lilies in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I- I was told to- oh fuck it come here". With a few steps he hugged me gently avoiding creases in the dress. I struggled to get my breathing back under control. After a few minutes I pulled back and looked up at him.

"How do I look"?

"You look beautiful. Make up is fine. I hate to ask but are you ready"?

"Is no acceptable"?

"Always", Roman smiled and handed me the flowers. "Come on, let's get this over with".

"Roman", I paused. This could be a huge mistake, but I didn't have anyone else. "Can you walk me down the aisle"?

"Of course".

**Normal POV**

The guests had been seated and the priest was at the front of the room. A few flower arrangements and some other decorations were dotted around the room. Stephanie and Hunter sat at the head of the group, across from Dusty and the boys. From his view, Dolph frowned and leaned over to Punk.

"Why is Dusty here? Shouldn't he be with his daughter"?

"Who knows"? Punk whispered back. The whole situation made fuck all sense. Most of them didn't even know Dusty had a daughter, or that she was engaged to one of their own.

The music started and the group stood. At the front the groom and best man finally made an appearance. Dean Ambrose fixed his tie distractedly as his companion shuffled uneasily before settling and turning to look down the aisle.

Melanie entered with Roman at her side. He led her steadily and gripped her shaking hand. Melanie kept her eyes straight ahead. She didn't want to look at her family and she damn sure did not want to look at any member of the authority. Some of the divas smiled at her and some of the wrestlers nodded. Any smiles never reached anyone's eyes though. Melanie knew she would cry if she looked around, so she kept her gaze on the altar at the end. Roman provided her with a steady presence. She wanted to turn and run. But she wouldn't, she was a Rhodes, whether she wanted to be or not. As she neared the altar she noticed a few of the men leering at her. She tried her hardest not to flinch.

Tightening her jaw, she looked up at the face of the man she was marrying. Oh no, anything but this. She knew the man, not personally but she knew him. Cody talked about him often enough. He was a partner, once a friend, a mentor, and he was the reason both her brothers were out of work. He was ruthless, vicious and cold. He glanced down at her briefly before turning to the priest. Melanie stood at his side visibly trembling now. Roman squeezed her hand one last time and placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

"It's ok Melanie, I promise".

How could it possibly be ok? She was marrying the viper. She was going to be bound to Randy Orton.

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned for part 4 in which Melanie and Randy tie the knot, the Authority makes its presence known and the wedding night approaches. Till next time, remember, reviews make me happy *does happy dance*. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Arrangement**

I own nothing! Been having a little trouble writing lately, sorry if it's awful. First dance song is 'Rain' by Patty Griffin, which I also do not own but I do think is a great song just for the emotional value alone.

Chapter 4

_I guess I didn't really know what I was expecting. I've been married before, so I didn't think about it. Steph and Hunter said they would take care of everything. They told me who she was. We'd never met, and I wasn't sure what to imagine. For some reason, Cody in a dress kept popping into my mind. The less said on that, the better. _

_She's beautiful though. At least that's a plus. But this is still just one more requirement, one more hoop for me to jump through to hold onto what's mine. It's just a contract after all. _

**Melanie's POV**

For a few minutes, I vaguely heard the priest talking about the necessity of love in marriage and the great commitment blah blah blah…

I couldn't turn and look at him. I was scared. Before now I was just pissed off, I was angry, now I was terrified. How could I have gone through with this?

I felt alone in every sense. My family was so far away from me, with a snide bitch standing between us. No friends in this room, everyone was a stranger. Even Roman was and he was in no position to help me. He was on the other side after all, I had to remember that. I was truly alone now, and the mere thought of that sent shivers up and down my spine. I jumped slightly when I felt cool fingers take my left hand.

It took me a moment to realise he was reciting wedding vows. His voice was low and smooth, it wasn't unpleasant to listen to. My voice shook slightly when I recited mine. Still I avoided eye contact, but he kept holding my hand.

The ring was a simple silver band with a small diamond in the centre. He slipped it onto my finger without any hesitation. It felt cool and foreign next to my skin. I never wore jewellery on my hands. I would have to get used to this. His band was also simple. I put it onto his finger as quick as I could, hoping we would drop hands at that point. He kept holding mine.

The priest asked who objected to the marriage. I held my breath. For all of twenty seconds, then the priest started talking again.

That sealed it. In the darkest depths of my imagination, I thought my dad or brothers might object. They didn't. I wasn't startled by this, I realised I had expected it.

I hadn't expected the kiss. If it could be called a kiss. Randy's lips brushed mine for only a few seconds. His mouth was smooth and I was instantly aware of his distinct scent. As quick as it occurred he pulled back, and I swallowed in discomfort. There was no affection, but I shouldn't have been surprised. I didn't have any either.

**Normal POV**

After a small scattered applause, the bride and groom were ushered into a small room with Triple H and Stephanie to sign the licence. The guests were directed to another room set up for a meal and a small reception. The guests helped themselves to refreshments and mingled amongst themselves.

"Shouldn't you be off with Randy? You are his best man after all", Dolph remarked to Dean Ambrose.

The dirty blonde sipped his beer. "Nope, was told to come through here. Be glad when this day's over. I can't wait to get out this monkey suit". He pulled uncomfortably at the tie around his neck.

"Relax man, it's just a suit not a neck lock", Dolph gestured to an outside balcony. "What's wrong with him"?

Dean followed his gaze to where Roman stood with his back to them. The big guy was obviously distressed, he had a grip on the railings so tight his skin was almost as pale as Sheamus.

"I'm not sure", Dean lied easily. Of course it was a lie. He had seen the look on Roman's face last night and again today at the wedding. What the hell was Stephanie hanging over his head to make him do all this?

Dolph muttered about going to grab a drink and patted Dean on the shoulder. Kane then approached and drew him into conversation about he had acted well today, shown his support for the Autho- snore…..

Dean wasn't interested. He bobbed his head along with whatever Kane was saying, keeping one eye in Roman's direction. A slight smile crossed his mouth when he realised that Sheamus was standing with Roman, and their hands were entwined.

**Randy POV**

Signing the license was a cold and uncomfortable process. I was married to this woman but I didn't know her at all. She wouldn't even look at me. Was it really this bad? Would she have preferred to marry Ryback? Surely she knew what she was getting into. I signed the document and handed her the pen. She took it and signed quickly. Stephanie then placed another document in front of her.

"What's this"?

"Time to legally change your name Melanie", Steph pushed the papers towards her. I could see Melanie swallow uncomfortably.

"Now? But"-

"May as well get it all done in one go", Stephanie fixed her with a glare. I glanced at Hunter. He just looked at his wife, his face unreadable.

Melanie fixed her shoulders and signed it.

"Good, now let's get some photos of you two", Stephanie took the document back and folded it in half.

**General POV**

The Rhodes brothers stood apart from the majority of the room. Their father was across the room standing with two directors from NXT, laughing over a glass of scotch. Cody huffed and turned away, followed quickly by Dustin.

"This is crazy, we're crazy for standing by and letting this happen", Dustin hissed. Cody nodded. He had failed his little sister. "We need to talk to her, we can walk right now. All of us".

**Melanie POV**

Stephanie pulled me aside after the signing.

"Remember, no talking to your family. Even look at them, and I will not be happy", she threatened.

"I said I would cooperate didn't I"? I retorted angrily.

"Yeah, now you just got married. Be happy, or at least act like it", Stephanie smiled again and slinked off to speak with her husband.

I took a few deep breaths. Sure happy, ask me to stop time while I'm at it. God, I wish I could.

Randy came up beside me and took my hand again. My fingers bumped against his wedding band and I recoiled slightly. He frowned at me and I quickly looked down.

"Sorry, you startled me", I mumbled.

He didn't say anything, just took my hand and led me through to 'our' guests. I wondered vaguely if I had offended him, then realised I didn't particularly care. I just had to try and get through the rest of this day. This what it right? From now on I just have to go through the motions. I wondered if this was how most women felt when they were party to an arranged marriage.

I know I've said it a lot, but I really want my mom right now. There's no other comfort in this world. Not anymore.

**Normal POV**

The guests sat around several tables. At the head of the room, Stephanie and Hunter took their places at the top table. Randy led Melanie through the smiling crowd to the same table. He pulled out Melanie's chair and she sank down into it. Her family were seated at the table in front of them to the left. She dared not look at them. she could feel Cody trying hard to catch her eye but she ignored him, instead drinking from the wineglass in front of her. This was the most uncomfortable situation she had ever been in. Randy on her left side didn't help matters much. He was sitting joking with the Supreme Bitch. Hunter sat on her right, next to him was someone she didn't know. They were talking business. The guy was huge, almost seven foot tall and bald. Later she would find out that he was Triple H's right hand man, or demon as some described him. The table across from her family seated Roman and his stable mates and a few other wrestlers. She noticed Roman's lover among them and Randy's best man from the ceremony. The guy with the two toned hair she guessed was Seth, she recognised CM Punk, who was giving the majority of the table suspicious looks over a glass of Pepsi. John Cena she knew, and she assumed the smaller man was Daniel Bryan who was sharing a stilted look of concern with a brunette across the room.

Roman caught her eye and smiled softly at her. She tweaked her lips slightly back at him before breaking contact again. It was probably better to avoid everyone.

"Is it just me, or does this whole set up scream weird"? Bryan whispered to Punk, who raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"You mean because the only people in this room who are genuinely happy are Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-bitch up there"? Punk mumbled back. Bryan stifled a laugh, and covered it quickly with a cough when Triple H looked in his direction.

Stephanie called for a toast. Her speech made Melanie's stomach churn. She spoke of the deep seated affection she had for the 'happy couple', the families and friends gathered, and the love shared.

"This is a great day for all of us, one which sees two of the most prominent wrestling families joined together in matrimony, and united with the McMahon family in promoting what is best for business", she continued, smiling that same fake smile that set Melanie's teeth on edge. "Please, charge your glasses, to Randy and Melanie".

The crowd replied the sentiment and drank before the first course was served. Melanie downed her wine in one go. The waiter stepped forward and refilled it. Within minutes it was empty again.

Stephanie gestured to Randy, who turned the waiter away before he could refill it for a third time.

Melanie turned to him with a fire burning behind her dark eyes. Randy just fixed her with a stare and turned back to Stephanie. Cody kept watching his sister, and his food returned to the kitchen untouched, as did most of Melanie's. Under Stephanie's eye, she forced down a few bites.

Her behaviour was rewarded, and her glass was filled again, although slower and with weaker wine.

_Not that it matters, _she thought wearily. _There isn't enough wine in the world._

**Randy's POV**

I wasn't happy to be there either, but at least I could pretend. I didn't get it, this girl was dead inside. What were Steph and Hunter thinking when they picked her? Even if it was Dusty's idea; do they hate me this much? I began to get frustrated. I was going through with this for the sake of the Authority. Looks like I got the short end of the deal. I took a sip of my own drink, resigning myself to the inevitable. It wouldn't be the first time I was in an unhappy marriage.

**Normal POV**

Not long after the dinner had finished, Dusty had left to go talk NXT with some of his colleagues. Dustin and Cody had split up and tried to get to Melanie, but every time they tried Hunter or Stephanie diverted them, or Kane got in the way. Even the Shield formed a tight perimeter around their younger sister and they couldn't get close. Cody tried calling out to Melanie; she ignored him.

Did she hate them? Did she blame them as much as their dad? Neither brother wanted to believe it, but it seemed likely. Why else wouldn't she acknowledge them? neither saw the absolute torment in her eyes every time she did it. They also never saw the complete satisfaction in Stephanie's either. Some of the wrestlers noticed though; although opinions were divided on why this was happening.

Music was played and some dancing was underway. Melanie stayed where she was, an untouched glass in front of her. Champagne, she really wanted to knock it off the table and call this out for the sham it was. But her hand was weighed down with the price she paid for her brothers.

Her brothers…she wanted to get drunk. Wanted to forget the looks on their faces. They hadn't let them near her. Her father hadn't even attempted to come near her. So much for loving his baby girl.

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up into the cool eyes of the viper. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, first dance", he instructed.

The floor cleared and Stephanie and Hunter took their places back at the table. The king of kings and his queen in front of their court watching the puppets dance, Melanie was very much aware of the similarities.

Randy pulled her closer to him and slipped one arm around her waist gently. She rested her hand on his shoulder, opting to look past him. She could feel his breath on her ear and neck as the music started. When the song started she gripped his shoulder a little tighter. This had to be someone's idea of a joke. She had listened to this song before. Non-stop for a week, the week after Declan had died. This was his favourite song. She felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes. She felt slight dizzy as the music washed over her. This was too much.

"Strange choice for a first dance", his voice was smooth in her ear as he led her around.

"I didn't pick it", Melanie choked out. She would not cry, not here and not in front of this man.

"I think your dad did", Randy replied. Then he never spoke to her again for the rest of the dance.

_Why?_

**Cody's POV**

I pushed my way over to my dad. Anger was bubbling and I was shaking from it. I saw the look in Melanie's eyes.

"Who picked this song"? I hissed at him. Dad stared back at me confused.

"I did. She used to listen to this one all the time. It was the one thing I could do for her", Dad just stared at me.

"Do you remember why she was listening to this so much"? I demanded. "Do you"?

Dad shook his head slowly.

"Should I"?

"You really don't care about her at all do you"? I turned and walked away. Dad stared after me, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Not right now.

On the dance floor, a single tear slipped from Melanie's eye. If Randy noticed, he didn't let on. But I noticed. I couldn't help but notice, and I couldn't help but feel completely and totally helpless.

**Melanie POV**

Randy kept me for two more dances before passing me on to Hunter. He gripped my waist tightly and I could smell the strong reek of alcohol on his breath.

"You know, in the past kings claimed first rights on new brides", he slurred.

I tensed my arms to keep him as far away as I could.

"You're not a king", I hissed. "You're just a bully in a suit".

I wondered if I had gone too far, a flash of rage was in his eyes. Then it vanished and he gave me an evil glare.

"Try to please him, I don't need a mopey champion representing my company", he paused and ran a finger down my spine. I resisted the urge to vomit. "You know, I'm actually curious just what kind of talent you two could produce with your gene pool. Why don't you think about that later"?

How could I possibly have forgotten, the worse was still to come?

**Normal POV**

It came sooner than Melanie would have liked. No sooner had Hunter finished his threats, Stephanie reappeared and ushered her upstairs to the bridal suite.

"Hunter just wants a quiet drink and a man to man chat with Randy, he'll be up soon enough".

She sat Melanie down and the dressing table and started removing the pins and tiara which held her hair up. She brushed out Melanie's hair smiling.

"Excited? I hear Randy is exceptional in bed".

"I really don't care", Melanie replied stiffly.

"Maybe you should", Stephanie put the brush down. "Anyway, bathroom now. Go change".

Melanie sighed and stood up. Seconds later she came back, her face flaming.

"If you think I'm wearing that"-

"Oh, I do"! Stephanie raised her voice over Melanie, her business persona taking over. "Unless you don't want your brothers to have a job"?

"I hate you", Melanie seethed. "You are a complete bitch".

"Watch your mouth girl, and do what you're told", Stephanie replied simply.

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned for part 5 in which the wedding night goes ahead, Melanie bows to the Authority and the remaining Rhodes stand divided. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Arrangement**

**I own nothing except my oc.**

**Melanie's POV**

I was relieved when Stephanie eventually left, but I was still trapped. She had circled around me once, nodding in satisfaction before leaving and the lock clicked into place behind her. I was left here as the sacrificial lamb; that thought chilled me to the bone. There was no robe, no sign of my overnight bag and she had wandered off with the dress. I was stuck standing in this room in the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen. It barely covered anything and would have been as well to be made by spider's webs. I was afraid if I moved too much it was split and fall to the floor. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but I wasn't heavy on the experience either.

My stomach turned and my head was spinning. I sat on the end of the bed, trying to calm down. There was no getting out of this; I had three choices. Wait in the room and go through with the inevitable, lock myself in the bathroom or get in the bed and pretend to be asleep. The first and third options filled me with abject terror; either way I was leaving myself vulnerable to a man I didn't know and couldn't trust.

At least the second option might have provided me some sort of protection; but I knew if Randy wanted to get at me, no door was going to separate us. He was taller than me, and at least ninety percent solid muscle. I didn't stand a chance. I leaned my head against the bed post in despair.

"_I think he'll enjoy you. Remember, you obey or your family suffers"._

Stephanie's parting words echoed in my head. This was such a mess, no family obligation was worth this situation.

I've felt betrayed before, I've felt depressed and alone, but I've never felt like a possession, and I've never felt cheap.

I just feel…lost, and I have no way to fight back.

**Normal POV**

Randy entered the elevator and rubbed his hand tiredly across his eyes. Hunter kept yammering at him and pouring drink after drink of scotch. Randy had kept drinking and stopped listening to Hunter about five minutes in. He knew what Hunter and Stephanie were expecting from him tonight; truthfully he was dreading it. Hunter's lewd jibes didn't really help. At least his family wasn't here to witness any of this. At one point, Hunter had pulled over Dusty, who had stayed for three minutes and then made his excuses. His face was pale and the American Dream looked twice his age in that moment.

Randy slumped against the wall of the lift as it paused a couple of floors from the top. He looked up to see Roman staring at him imploringly.

"What"?

"Please don't hurt her. Please just leave her alone, it's too much".

Randy just laughed. "See, now I know it's not love. So why are you acting the knight in shining armour"?

Roman shrugged. "She's a good kid. I just don't think the situation was fair to her".

Randy heaved himself off the wall and stared Roman down. "It's not fair on anyone. You should know that. May as well make the best of a bad situation".

With that, he brushed past Roman and walked out of the lift. Roman sighed and hung his head. Sometimes he wished the gimmicks had an element of truth; then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't feel like he was party to a huge injustice,

The key card clicked in the door. Melanie jumped slightly but she dared not turn around. She remained sitting at the edge of the bed. His shadow fell on her and she still didn't look up.

"Stand up". The command was quiet and forceful. She swallowed as she stood.

His rough hand gripped around her neck and she met his steel eyes, terror shining in hers.

Randy stroked the side of her neck with his thumb. He could feel the pulse under his touch, it was rapid. Her skin was smooth, and he traced it more, running his hand over her shoulder, grazing the thin strap and trailing down her arm. He snaked his arm around her waist and cupped her face with his other hand. A slight whimper escaped from her lips as her eyes squeezed shut. He ignored it and pulled her closer.

"You're very beautiful", he murmured, and leaned his head down. His lips brushed against her, once, twice, three times. Then against her neck, breathing her in. She could taste the scotch on his lips, and feel intensity behind his touch. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt him press against her; he was definitely _not_ small.

Randy continued pressing gentle kisses to her neck, Melanie squirmed slightly. She couldn't deny he was attractive, and she could feel resistance breaking down. She was tired of being forced by the Authority, tired of having to make sacrifices for her family. She could do this on her own terms. But she wasn't sure if she wanted this.

The kisses on her neck stopped, and he leaned his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Go to bed", Randy whispered. "You've had a long week".

_I can't do this, she's terrified of me. _

He released her and walked over to his suitcase. He dug around and picked up a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Turning he handed them to Melanie.

"Here".

Wordlessly she took them and walked to the bathroom to change out the lingerie. Randy watched her walk away and silently groaned in frustration. As soon as the door closed he rearranged his trousers and started digging through some of the more disturbing locker room moments, willing himself to calm down.

_Big Show naked, Big Show naked, Big Show naked…._

After a few minutes he let out a shaky breath, and slumped down on the bed. It was the scotch, he blamed Hunter. Shit, how was he going to explain this? He would have to lie, and get Melanie to lie somehow. God, she must think he was a total pervert now. He certainly felt like one.

The bathroom door opened and Melanie slipped out and around to the other side of the bed. Randy didn't look at her, and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. He noticed she had tossed the lingerie into the trashcan under the sink. He picked it up and tore the thin material at the top. Knowing Stephanie, she would probably check the room, may as well try and make it look realistic.

He switched the shower on and stripped down. Cold shower on his wedding night, it could be worse.

**Cody's POV**

They had done everything to keep her away from us. Randy had long since disappeared and Stephanie kept shooting us snide and smug looks. I was standing in the lobby watching as our work mates left or went up to their rooms. Most were laughing and joking. I think a few had worked out something was up though.

If the overall situation didn't give it away, my brother certainly did. Dustin stormed out the elevator pulling his suitcase behind him. His face was set and he stared straight ahead stopping when he came to me. I could see some people staring at us.

"Where are you going"? I asked quietly.

"Away", he hissed. "I can't stay here, in fact, I don't even think I want to go back to WWE. This is sick, this is a mockery of everything. Instead of our father swallowing his pride, he's making Mellie pay the price. I don't want to look at him right now".

"Dust, please"-

"Did you not see that?! How could he? Sitting with H and Randy, laughing and drinking"? Dustin's eyes flashed with fury. "Just let me go Cody".

I stepped aside and watched as he left.

"Trouble"? I gritted my teeth and turned around to see the cold eyes of Kane.

"No, no problems".

The devil's favourite Director of Operations grinned at me.

"Good".

I headed up to the room I was given. I didn't want to see dad either. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to think about returning to work, I didn't want to think about what Melanie was going through two floors up. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend this was all a bad dream. Tomorrow I would wake up, I'd be back at WWE before any of this. I'd be working my way up, keeping my head down. Melanie would still be in New York, at college, doing what she did best.

**Randy's POV**

I left the bathroom, my shorts hanging low on my hips and no shirt. I rubbed the towel round the back of my neck feeling better than I had all day.

Melanie was in the bed hugging her knees to her chest. She still avoided looking at me. I sat next to her and turned her face to mine.

"I'm not going to hurt you Melanie, I promise".

"I don't believe you", she replied calmly. This definitely caught me off guard.

"Why not"?

"Cody said I can't trust you, you work with Hunter and Stephanie, you agreed to this incredibly bizarre situation, where you get full control over a complete stranger. Would you trust you"?

"Cody and I have had issues; that's just the business. You aren't the only one they hold something over you know". I got up and walked over to my case. The whole reason for my compliance was tucked away inside; I truly was a puppet.

"What do they have"? Melanie looked up at me.

"It's not your concern". It wasn't not really. It would be superficial to her, everything that's happened to me in the last two years, I don't think she would understand. I didn't fully understand my own reasoning. I organised a few things on top of the pile and then returned to the bed slipping in beside her. She recoiled slightly and pulled the cover higher. I leaned over and flipped the light off.

"Goodnight".

**Melanie's POV**

He turned so his back was facing me and his breathing evened out. I turned so I was facing away from him, my heart still beating in my chest. Cody said he was- but he still could be. Stephanie wouldn't be above tricks. Cody said Randy could play mind games better than anyone. I can't trust them. I know how dangerous he is, I'm scared. God help me, I'm scared.

I don't know how long I'm lying there for. Sleep doesn't come easily for me this night. I wonder if I can find the key card he had, maybe sneak out and get away somehow. But I can't move. Already the Authority has me trained pretty well.

I gasped when his arm sneaked around my waist. I didn't even notice he had rolled over. His grip tightened and he nuzzled into my hair, still lost in sleep.

Sleep still didn't come easy, but I guess I didn't feel as bad as earlier.

I stared at the window, it had started raining. I found that oddly comforting.

**Stay tuned for Part 6, in which an uneasy marriage continues, the Shield reaffirm their allegiance and Melanie struggles to get grounded find her place in the grand scheme of things.**

**Thanks for reading, and as always reviews are cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Arrangement**

**I own nothing except my oc.**

**Chapter 6**

**Melanie's POV**

I blinked, wondering what had woken me. I was surprised to find myself alone in the bed and I sat up looking around. It was early, only about half seven. Randy was already up and dressed. Currently, he was dropping some clothes around the bed, including the lingerie. On closer inspection, it was accompanied by his wedding suit. The thump of the clothes against the carpet had woken me up. I sat watching him for a few seconds.

"What are you doing"?

He looked up for a moment and then continued. "In case Stephanie pops in; it needs to look real".

I slipped out the bed and headed over to the bathroom.

"You really think she'll care that much"?

"You don't know her very well do you"? Randy commented sarcastically. Right, he was possibly hung over. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

**Randy's POV**

I huffed and stared at the room carefully. Yup, this should do. A bottle of champagne had been left in the corner chilling. I had broken the seal on it and poured half the bottle down the bathroom sink. I rustled the bed clothes a bit more and moved kicked the clothes around.

I can't believe this what I've been reduced to. My phone buzzed on the table.

_Hunter: Gym in ten minutes._

_Randy: OK._

_Hunter: Can't wait to hear about your night. Was she worth it? Little hellcat, am I right?_

I flipped my phone off and tossed it down. Stephanie wouldn't fall for this. What if they already knew? Melanie walked out the bathroom and sat back on the bed. I gritted my teeth. One more thing I didn't want to do.

**Normal Pov**

Randy sat next to her and raised his hand to her face.

"Please don't hate me for this", he said softly.

"Hate you for what"? She asked haltingly.

He didn't answer. He just kissed her roughly. Gripping her tightly, he flipped them onto the bed so he was lying above her. Melanie winced and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. She gasped in pain as he nipped and sucked at her neck, shoulders and the tops of her breasts. His grip was hard enough to leave marks on her skin. A few tears escaped from her eyes.

_Cody was right. Oh god, he's gonna rape me!_

"Get off me, you crazy fuck"! She choked out, thumping his torso with her fists. He pulled off quickly and she bolted up, smacking his face with a balled up fist. The sound of the impact was very satisfying. Randy grunted and moved off the bed. Melanie shuffled up to the headboard and curled in on herself.

"See? You did hurt me", she spat out. "Cody was right about you". She ran her hands over her aching neck, the bite marks throbbing. Randy looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes.

"If Stephanie and Hunter don't believe the marriage was consummated, there will be repercussions for you and for me. I'd rather avoid that", he stated coldly, his steel eyes unflinching.

"I hate you", she whispered.

"I know you do. But right now, you hate the Authority more, and I'm the only person who can protect you", he retorted. "Just follow my lead from now on right"?

With that, Randy picked up a backpack and left for the hotel gym. The door clicked shut behind him and Melanie was left alone, shaking on the bed.

**Roman's POV**

Stephanie was sitting on her suite's sofa tapping away on a tablet as we stood uncomfortably before her. Dean huffed in impatience and Seth swayed slightly on his feet. I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully. After several more minutes, Stephanie finally put her tablet to one side.

"Right, you have all examined your new contracts? Any questions"?

"No Ms McMahon", we all replied in unison.

"Good. And the Authority can count on you completely"?

"Yes Ms McMahon", we all muttered. Dean rolled his head upwards in agitation.

"Excellent, then we can count on you to do your best. You've proven yourselves valuable assets to us; don't give me a reason to think otherwise". She smiled at them. "You can go now".

Back in our suite, I slumped down on an armchair while Dean plopped down on the bed lighting a smoke. Seth started pacing.

Eventually the tension just got too much.

"Guys", I said, "we don't have a choice".

"Oh no, we do have a choice we just can't do it. We either go with the motions or we're out. Dean will never work in wrestling again, they will go public with you and, oh God, I can't even think about it"! Seth exclaimed stomping across the room.

"Just kill them", Dean hissed, his eyes closed and his head rolling. "They're doing my head in".

"Dean", Seth looked at worriedly. "Did you take your meds this morning"?

"No", Dean mumbled, looking away from them.

I sighed, got up and passed him a bottle of water. I took two tablets out the bottle in my bag and put them on Dean's outstretched tongue. He took a sip of water and obediently swallowed. Seth crouched down in from of him and fondly ruffled his hair.

"Good boy".

Dean smiled back at Seth.

"Stay with me"?

"Always".

I watched the two of them snuggle together, and felt tightness in my chest. As much as I liked Melanie, I couldn't let my boys down, and I couldn't lose Shea.

**Melanie POV**

Twenty minutes after Randy had left, Stephanie walked into the suite. She took one look at me and broke into a smile.

"Good night"?

I didn't answer her. Let Randy play their game, I couldn't deal with her right now.

Behind Stephanie a maid came in with a trolley and left it. She then wheeled a suitcase into the room.

"Just some clothes and toiletries Mellie", she said lightly. "I think we got the right sizes".

"Just get out", I whispered. "Give me some peace".

Stephanie crouched down to my eye level.

"Where would be the fun in that"?

I met her stare with one of my own. Eventually she backed up.

"Make sure you rest up tonight. You make your ringside debut tomorrow night. From the look of you, Randy's putting you through your paces. Those love bites will look great on camera, let daddy see how his little girl is enjoying married life".

_Bitch._

**Normal POV**

Once upon a time, Melanie had the view that nothing in life was so terrible it could not be solved by a relaxing bubble bath. As she got older, she found that it alleviated problems for a while and although it helped soothe, it was by no means a cure all. Now she just felt like a rock lying in a pool of water. There wasn't anything comforting about this. The water just covered but it didn't do anything, it was hot but she barely felt it. She truly was a little automated doll now. Stephanie said jump, she would ask how high.

She left the bathroom wrapped in a huge white towel. She stopped at the mirror and examined her skin. The paleness contrasted with the red and purple marks left by Randy's savage attack earlier.

_I can understand why he did it, but it doesn't mean I approve._

She squared her shoulders and dug through the suitcase for suitable clothes. She pulled out some underwear and a pair of blue sandals with a slight heel. It was warm today, so she opted for a long blue dress made for casual summer wear. The clothes in the case were brand new; they were also clothes she would never have worn before now. She slipped the clothes on and brushed her hair out.

She stared down at her hands. The shaking was only semi now. Melanie felt anxious and there wasn't anything to keep her mind off what might happen when Randy gets back. Did he do that to fool them? Or did he do that to fool her? Maybe they were all laughing at her behind her back. That seemed like the kind of humour they all got off on.

She gulped down a few breaths and tried to calm down before she broke apart again. She had nothing to take her frustration out on.

**Roman's POV**

There wasn't a guard posted outside of her door anymore. That made things a little easier. I dropped the case down and knocked on the door before sprinting back to the stairs.

**Normal POV**

Melanie was surprised to find the door unlocked. But considering that she had no car, credit cards, cash, anything of value to trade, she really had nowhere to run to. She wasn't even sure where exactly this hotel was.

There was a moderately sized case lying at the door. She picked it up and brought it inside setting it on the bed. There was a tag attached.

_You can get through this._

She traced her hands over the top and opened it up. Her face broke into the first genuine smile for the last two days. Sketch pads, paints, drawing materials, brushes. It wasn't cheap either; this was good quality stuff. The case was big enough to hold it all but not so big it would be difficult to carry it around.

She picked up one of the pads and started flipping through the empty pages, breathing in the scent of the book. She picked up a box of charcoals and moved over to the balcony. Despite the circumstances, the room still had the best view in the place. She was going to use it.

For just a while, she finally found some peace.

**Thanks for reviewing! Stay tuned for Randy's return, Melanie's first night at RAW and her inevitable encounter with her brothers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Arrangement**

**I own nothing except my oc.**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

After thirty minutes at the gym, Randy was ready to snap; between Hunter's lewd comments, Kane's devious side glances and the accusatory daggers from Roman across the room, he had reached the edge of his patience. Excusing himself, he ran and hid in the locker room for a few brief moments trying to catch a respite.

The door opened and shut behind him.

"For the love of"- Randy muttered before turning around and coming face to face with Roman Reigns. "What"?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't spear you through the wall", the Samoan growled at him.

"Seriously man, this is none of your business, so back off"! Randy ran his hands over his shaved head in frustration. "Nothing happened".

"Really, cause you and Hunter seemed to be having a really in-depth conversation about it. Not to mention, I heard she's got bruises. Stephanie said so, you absolute son of a bitch"! Roman shoved Randy and he grunted as he hit the wall.

"For fuck sake man, nothing happened! Yeah, OK, she's got a couple of love bites because we had to make it look real! She didn't want to go through with, and I couldn't, you happy"?! Randy growled shoving him back before pushing past and storming out. Roman collected himself and followed Randy back to the gym where he was beating the hell of a punching bag while Hunter spotted Kane at the bench a bit away.

Roman braced the punching bag and fixed Randy with a glare.

"What do you mean 'make it look real'"?

"If it didn't look like we had sex, there would be repercussions. You don't have to believe me, I don't care. But I am trying to protect her", Randy spat out as his right fist contacted with the bag. "My father raised me better than that".

"I'm sorry. I thought"-

"It doesn't matter", Randy replied. "At least she's got a friend. Just don't let them find out". He tilted his head in Hunter's direction.

"More than one by the sound of it", Roman commented.

"Hardly", Randy grunted as he adjusted his status. "I'm just holding up my part of the deal as best I can".

"Randy! Come on, we're meeting Steph for lunch", Hunter called.

Randy nodded at Roman and left.

Roman punched the bag in frustration.

**Randy's POV**

It was another three hours before I got back to the suite. Lunch was a nightmare. I could barely keep it all down. Stephanie wouldn't stop going on about how Melanie had had a wild night. I wanted to disappear. I was tired, I was sore. I just wanted to be alone. My phone beeped and I checked my messages.

Dusty text: How is my daughter?

I deleted it without replying. I couldn't risk it.

The room was quiet. I thought she had run off, until I saw dark hair outside on the balcony. I stopped at the bed and opened a black case. Where did this come from?

I stepped through the doors and stopped behind her. She hadn't noticed me, or she was ignoring me.

**Normal POV**

Melanie was crouched over a pad of paper with a piece of charcoal held gently in her right hand. She was busy working on a picture of a raven. She smiled slightly as the charcoal glided across the page. Whenever she felt scared, she always did pictures associated with Norse mythology. Her mother used to read to her, myths and legends were her favourites. Especially Norse myths, she loved the imagery as well. She had spent hours copying pictures from story books as soon as she was old enough to pick up crayons. This made her feel better.

"Where did you get this stuff"?

Her hand froze and her eyes slipped shut. She hadn't heard the door. Like the viper he was named after, he just snuck in. Her hands went limp as he took the book from her, staring her down.

"Well"?

She didn't know what to say. She might have been able to pass the case off as hand luggage along with the suitcase Stephanie had dropped off, but she couldn't pass off the supplies inside along with it. Stephanie and Hunter would never give her this stuff. She couldn't say her family either.

"Did your family send these? Was it your dad"?

Something inside snapped.

"My dad? My dad couldn't give two fucks about me and he certainly couldn't give two fucks about any of that", she exploded gesturing towards the open case. She stood with as much dignity as she could muster. "Now that is my personal property. I don't know who sent it, frankly I don't care. I've been stuck in this room all day and this is the first thing I've enjoyed since I got here. This is what I do to relax and keep myself busy. Now if you don't mind, give it back".

She took the book firmly and pulled it out of his hands. The shock registering on his face, she was angry. Melanie stalked by him and began sorting through the supplies closing up the case and sitting on the bed with the charcoal and book open at her last drawing. Randy followed her in and stood before her with hands on hips.

"If Stephanie and Hunter don't know about this, then you can't keep it".

Melanie glared up at him.

"Excuse me? You think I'm getting rid of this stuff, you are out of your insane little mind".

"Watch who you're talking to"!

"Oh, I'm so sorry my loving husband! Forgive me, I know I should sit around bored out of my skull while all of you run around with your little wrestling politics. Screw you"!

Randy clenched his fists in anger.

"Give me that stuff", he growled.

"No", she snapped back and firmly pressed the pad on her chest. Randy's left eyebrow twitched. She might have looked sweet, if it wasn't for the death glare in his exact direction.

"Fine", he muttered. "But if they catch you, don't say I didn't warn you".

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to say you knew nothing about it", she replied harshly. With that, she stormed out to the balcony. Randy flopped down on the bed and placed his head in his hands in despair.

**Melanie POV**

I was waiting all evening for repercussions. None came and I didn't know whether or not to worry. When I looked back into the room, Randy was lying on the bed watching TV. I observed him silently and then turned back to my drawings. Stephanie had sent around a couple of meals. Randy had eaten his pretty quickly. Mine was lying to one side, I had picked at it now and again but I wasn't hungry.

I stayed out here for a few hours. When I came back in, Randy had fallen asleep on top of the bed. The TV was switched off and the lights were dim. His chest was rising and falling softly, he looked peaceful. When he was sleeping he was not a major ass. How wonderful for me.

I changed quickly and slipped under the blanket next to him, careful to ensure we weren't touching. I switched the light off and settled down. It was after midnight, and I had a long day tomorrow. Still, how bad could it be?

**At Raw, Melanie POV**

Okay, it was bad. Since I had arrived I had been prodded and made up until I looked like a trashy hooker. Or as Stephanie had called it, a valet. The make-up artist had finished applying a fine layer to my face and curling my hair so it fell softly around my shoulders. Add a short black dress and a pair of heels and I was ready to go with Randy. I had never worn heels like this before and I was unsteady. I left the dressing room to go back to Randy's locker room and fell into a hard body.

"Melanie"? Strong arms gripped mine and I looked up at eyes like my own.

"Cody", I said softly. His arms wrapped around me and I breathed a little easier.

"Cody, you back her- Mellie"! I laughed softly as a blur of gold and black barraged into us. For a few seconds, I lost myself in the sweet reunion with my brothers. The anger melted away.

"Are you OK? Have they hurt you"? Dustin asked, as he gripped my face and looked me over.

"No, I'm alright", I replied.

"What's this"? Cody asked shifting my hair from my neck. The bruises, I had forgotten. "That son of a bitch".

"Cody, no. It's not what it looks like", I tried desperately to explain.

"What is it then"? Dustin asked.

"It was to fool Stephanie. He hasn't touched me otherwise I swear. I need to go. He's waiting for me". I pulled away from my brothers and brushed past them. I couldn't put them or myself at risk. Not here. I didn't know I already had.

**Normal POV**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall".

_Voices _blared over the system, and Randy walked down to the ring, his hand tightly clasped around Melanie's smaller one. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Melanie kept her face stoic. She was doing this under protest, completely and totally.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Melanie Rhodes, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton"!

Michael Cole turned to JBL, "A little dissension in the family ranks among the Rhodes family then JBL"?

"Looks like Cole, looks like. Melanie is the only one with her head screwed on right now".

"What you mean abandoning her family"? King interjected.

"She obviously knows what's best for business. Channelling Stephanie McMahon here and standing with her man, following another great woman's example".

Melanie stood in the ring with Randy, watching him pose up on the ropes. She was briefly reminded of watching Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth with Cody when she was younger. But then, Miss Elizabeth was here willingly. Randy held the ropes open for her and she slunk out quickly once Dolph Ziggler reached the ring. He passed her down the title, and she winced at the extra weight of it. How did he carry this around all the time?

This wasn't the first time she was watching wrestling, but even Melanie was astounded by the sheer volume of violence Randy was exhibiting. She winced as his opponent was slammed and punted around the ring, only managing to get a few hits in. After a particularly brutal RKO and the three-count, Melanie let out a breath, wanting to get away from this place. She could feel thousands of eyes on her and this scene, could hear the commentators speculate about her presence here, and she wanted to vanish.

She was snapped back to reality after a resounding smack. A steel chair impacted with the back of the blonde and he collapsed back in the ring in extreme agony. Randy stood above him, with the chair held firmly in his grip before he tossed it to one side and exited the ring.

He came to stand before Melanie and took his title from her. He turned and led her back to the dressing room. She swallowed and followed him as the EMTs attended to Dolph. She heard the jeers and boos; for a while she was tempted to join them.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Arrangement**

**I own nothing except my oc.**

**Chapter 8**

**Melanie POV**

I struggled to keep up with Randy's pace. I thought we were heading back to his dressing room. Nope, a new hell in the form of Stephanie's office. She was seated behind a desk tapping away at a laptop. Hunter and Kane were sitting on a couch across the room. When we came in, all three of them dropped what they were doing and stared at us.

"Thank you Randy, you can go now", Stephanie smiled at him. I turned in shock and saw Randy turning his back on me. He was throwing me to the wolves.

Stephanie cupped her hands under her chin and smiled at me.

"How are you Melanie"?

"Uh, fine", I replied. I was really confused now.

"You'll be happy to know, you and Randy were a total smash. Trending worldwide right now in fact. You did very well, but yet I find myself very disappointed. I thought you were smarter than this Melanie", her tone was condescending. I was nervous.

"What are you talking about"? I said shakily. Part of me wished Randy or Roman were here.

Hunter got up and walked behind me. He raised one hand and stroked it down the back of my shoulder. I resisted the urge to turn round and vomit in his face. He brought his hand round in front of my face and I closed my eyes, stifling a groan.

His hand had traces of yellow and black face paint on it.

"I- I just ran into him, that's all. I haven't"-

"Shut it", Stephanie snapped. "You will sit right there and watch the next match".

**Normal POV**

The whole locker room was currently watching the next match. A handicap match with five on two wrestlers. The Shield and Rybaxel were facing off against Cody Rhodes and Goldust.

"Oh my god", Brie Bella breathed. "Why are they doing this"?

"This is crazy", Cena agreed rubbing a hand over his face and turning from the screen.

"This is wrong", Daniel Bryan shook his head. He winced as Cody was shell-shocked into the mat and dragged back to the corner where Ambrose was tagged in. "This is a complete beat down, but why"?

"Authority throwing their weight around. It's gotta be", Punk muttered as A.J. leaned into his side. She had always gotten on well with Goldust. This was hard to watch.

"Is this part of the storylines"? She asked softly. No one answered.

Eventually the match was called, and the EMTs attended to the Rhodes brothers. Everyone avoided eye contact as the two beaten and bloody men were escorted to the back and the trainer's room.

**In the Office**

Melanie covered her mouth with both hands as tears squeezed out of her eyes. Roman had speared Dustin so hard he had spat up blood. She shook with undisguised fear.

"Please stop", she whispered, sobs escaping her. "Please. I'm sorry".

Hunter spoke briefly into an earpiece and the referee called the match. Stephanie flipped off the monitor.

"Do we understand each other now"?

Melanie nodded frantically.

"Good. You can go. Try and behave. But if you don't, well"…

Melanie fled from the room.

**Roman's POV**

I could not possibly feel any more disgusted with myself. Until I found myself with Melanie. Then I realised the lowest point had an even lower point. She was backstage sitting on a step in tears. Her body was shaking with unrestrained sobs. I crouched down in front of her.

"Melanie"-

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you"!

I reached out to touch her shoulder. She slapped my hand away and stormed off.

Yep, this was definitely the lowest possible point.

**Randy's POV**

I arranged a lift back to the hotel for Melanie. I still had a promo at the end to do, but she didn't need to be here for that. I found her back in the dressing room. She was sitting on a chair with a tissue wrapped around her fingers, staring at the floor.

"Melanie, the car's outside. Come on".

She stood up numbly and walked towards the door. I grabbed her arm before she passed me.

"Hey, look at me".

She looked up, seething hatred in her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you. You're just as bad as them".

My grip tightened. "If you hadn't defied them, this wouldn't have happened"!

"Yes it would. You're all sick fucks"!

She tried to pull away but I pulled her back.

"Calm down", I growled. "They do not need to see you like this".

She thumped me in the arm and pulled back. She tripped and fell to the ground crying out, as she gripped her ankle.

"Melanie"- I crouched down to help her. She punched me in the jaw.

"Don't touch me"!

"Randy"? I turned to see Renee Young behind us. "Your segment is up in ten".

I stood and gestured to Melanie. "Get her back to the hotel would you"?

Then I left.

**Renee's POV**

I do not get paid enough for this. I crouched down and touched Melanie's shoulder.

"Hey, he's gone. Come on, I'm gonna take you back OK"?

She nodded sniffling. I helped her up and slung my arm around her waist. She winced in pain and started limping.

"Are you alright"? I questioned. "Do you need to go to the trainer"?

"No", she said quickly. "I just need to get out of here".

I nodded and led her out to the car.

"Okay, I'll take you back. I'm Renee by the way".

"Melanie".

**Melanie's POV**

Renee helped me back up to my room and unlocked the door. I settled on the couch and took the shoes off carefully, wincing at the pain in my right ankle. Renee left to go the bathroom and returned with a cold flannel which she pressed against my ankle.

"I'm not used to heels either", she smiled softly.

"Thank you", I said woodenly.

"I saw your brothers before I left. They're alright, a bit sore but they will be fine", she continued softly as she applied pressure to it. I just nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. After a few minutes of awkward silence, her phone started ringing and she looked at it with a frustrated glance.

"I have to go, will you be alright"?

"Fine. Honestly, go", I replied, maybe a little too quickly. She smiled at me and left quickly. I just sighed and leaned back on the couch.

My ankle was throbbing in agony. I pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and curled up. This was a horrible night.

**Normal POV**

Randy finished up his promo quickly and then left for the hotel. He bypassed Renee checking on how Melanie had acted before he left. Guilt gnawed at him when Renee said she had hurt her ankle. She promised to drop off some flat shoes for her tomorrow morning before running off to find Dean and Seth to head back to the hotel. He took a deep breath and headed out to the rental.

Back at the hotel, he walked into the suite bracing for flying objects in his direction. ohon

The room was quite quiet. He walked through it and saw Melanie sleeping on the sofa covered by a thin blanket. Her dress was rumpled and cheeks were tearstained. He traced a finger down the side of her face and shook her shoulder gently.

"Melanie, come on. Go to bed".

Her eyes flickered open and she focused on him frostily.

"Not with you".

Randy dropped his arm and fixed her back with a glare.

"Fine, enjoy the couch".

**Melanie POV**

I didn't sleep well at all. The ache in my ankle kept me up and the sofa was lumpy and cold. I didn't dare walk on my foot. It hurt too much, and I wasn't about to ask him for help. Hell could freeze over first.

The next morning I woke up and my head was thumping and my mouth was dry. I swung my feet down and stood up, only to crumple to the floor in pain crying out. Randy jolted up in the bed swearing.

"Melanie, what the fuck"- he stopped when he saw me on the ground, crying in pain. So much for me saving face.

He got out the bed and crouched down next to me. He touched my ankle and I gasped. The pain was much worse. My foot felt like it was on fire. It was swollen and bruises had appeared around the bone. Randy swallowed and then scooped me back up on the couch.

"You can't walk around on that".

"I um", I bit my lip in embarrassment. "I need to go to the bathroom".

"Oh right. Okay". Randy picked me up again and set me through.

"Can you manage from here"? I nodded. "Okay, shout when you're finished".

He left me alone. I heard him on the phone but I couldn't hear who he was talking to. I could just imagine Stephanie and Hunter getting a good laugh out of this.

I finished quickly and shouted for him. He came back and carried me through to the bedroom, settling me on the bed. He propped my ankle up on two cushions and brushed some hair out my face.

There was a knock on the door and the moment was broken.

**Normal Pov**

Randy stood to one side as one of the WWE doctors examined Melanie's ankle.

"It's a bad sprain, but it's not broken. Just leave off it for a few days, ice to stop the swelling and I'll provide some painkillers for it and send up a crutch just for a few days. I'm sure it will settle", Chris smiled at Melanie. "No more wearing heels. I'll write you a note".

"Thanks doc", Randy said as he handed over some pill bottles. "Appreciate it".

Chris smiled again and left the suite. Randy poured a glass of water and handed Melanie the bottle. He watched her take two and then left for the bathroom. Melanie heard the bath running and propped up to see what he was doing. He emerged a few minutes later and scooped her up again.

"Hey! Randy, what are you doing"?

"Bath. It'll help".

He set her down on the side of the tub and turned the taps off.

"Can I have some privacy please"?

"Melanie, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. You can't get in the tub yourself".

_Why did he have to be right?_

Ten awkward minutes later Randy softly deposited her in the tub, the sweet smelling water providing instant relaxation. She moaned softly as the sore ankle was submerged in the hot water.

"Thanks", she said softly.

"Don't mention it", Randy muttered averting his eyes. That moan had gone south. _Big Show naked, Big Show naked_. As he dried his hands on a towel, turning his back to her. A sharp rumble made him look up.

"Is that your stomach"?

"Uh, yeah. Guess I'm a little hungry".

Randy furrowed his brow in worry. "When did you last eat"?

"Yesterday morning", she replied softly.

"Shit", Randy muttered. "I'm really doing a crap job here".

"You're not my keeper", Melanie shrugged.

"No, I'm your husband", Randy corrected. "I'll get some food sorted".

**Stay tuned for Part 9, in which the dynamic changes and Melanie learns some harsh truths about the Authority.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Arrangement**

**I own nothing except my oc.**

**Chapter 9**

**Melanie's POV**

Randy helped me out the bath and I got dressed into a pair of shorts and an RKO shirt. He scooped me back up and carried me through to the bedroom. I had to laugh when he put me down.

"What"? He frowned, genuinely confused.

I gestured at the several trays containing food and drink. He smiled and blushed.

"I wasn't sure what you liked".

"Thank you", I said, and I meant it. "I appreciate it".

"You're welcome", Randy replied softly. He sat down next to me on the bed and switched the TV on. "What do you want to watch"?

"This is fine", I said as he flipped through and found a Bones marathon on. "I love this show".

"Me too", he smiled and for the first time, I was able to return it.

**Normal POV**

Three episodes and five empty trays later, Melanie and Randy sank back, full and in much better moods.

"Those pancakes were amazing", Melanie breathed.

"I know. I love this hotel for food. Every time we're in Florida, I'm hoping this place is the one they booked", Randy rubbed his stomach and took a sip of his iced tea.

Melanie chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Where are we going after this"?

"Well, I've got some stuff to finish up today, and tomorrow we're flying out to Missouri for a couple of days, then back on the road Sunday night", Randy explained. "I'll get your stuff back from Stephanie today".

"Right", she was wondering who had her purse, credit cards and passport. Melanie still hadn't gotten her bag back. It had been taken after she arrived.

"I'll see if I can get your bag as well", Randy offered.

"I'd appreciate that", she said gratefully. "It's not much, but I did have a pair of docs in there. Much more practical than those things". Melanie gestured towards the heels in the corner.

"Yeah, I can imagine", Randy smirked. "Ask anyone in the WWE. It's fashion over function".

His phone beeped and he picked it up, frowning once he opened the message.

"Shit. I gotta go, timetable changed".

She watched as he got up and threw a few things into a bag, jamming his feet into a pair of shoes and grabbing his jacket. He turned to face me and smiled apologetically.

"I should only be a couple of hours. Doc dropped off the crutch while you were in the bath, do you need anything before I go"?

"Could you pass me my art supplies please"? Melanie asked. He handed over the case and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, caressing her hair.

"I'll see you later".

He slipped out the door, and Melanie looked after him, mind racing.

**Melanie POV**

"Bye", I said gently. Why did he kiss me? I shook my head trying not to think much of it. I pulled out the drawing pad and charcoals. I needed to clear my mind and this was undoubtedly the best therapy available.

**Normal Pov**

The knock on the door barely registered. Melanie shifted slightly and hissed in pain. Yeah, there was no way she was getting up.

"Come in"!

Roman poked his head round the side of the door.

"Hey".

Melanie swallowed. She remembered seeing Roman briefly for a few minutes last night, but she had been so upset, and more than a little angry. This situation was completely unpredictable.

"Hey", she said hesitantly.

"Can I come in"?

Melanie shrugged and gestured to her ankle. "Can't stop you".

"Shit, what happened"?

"Heels. The shoes, not the wrestlers", she smiled. "It's better than it was".

Roman sat next to her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry about Monday. But we didn't have a choice. You don't have to believe me, frankly I don't blame you. But Dustin asked me to give you this".

He handed me a small envelope and I opened it. It was from Dustin alright. If his handwriting didn't give it away, the small gold bracelet he gave me for my eighth birthday certainly did. I wrapped my fingers around it while I read the short note.

_We're alright; it looked worse than it was. We got some help to make it look convincing for the A._

_Don't be mad at Roman sweetheart, he only did what I asked. You can trust him. As it turns out he didn't have a choice, hear him out._

_Love_

_D and C_

She folded up the note and tucked it into the case. She wrapped the gold chain around her fingers and took a breath. "Tell me".

"They threatened Dean", Roman started. "They told us if we didn't go through with it, they would punish him and I couldn't let that happen. Neither could Seth".

"Punish him how"?

Roman took a deep breath. "How would you describe him from what you've seen so far"?

Melanie didn't understand the question. "Um, he's kinda crazy I guess, he's a good actor".

"He's not acting", Roman responded. "What you see is essentially two or three different people. He's got"- Roman choked slightly before continuing.

"He's got multiple personality disorder. He's had it for years. He is undergoing treatment and taking medication, but it's pretty severe. Depending on where he is at, you have Jon, his real name. Jon is a scared kid who grew up on the streets. Druggie parents, abuse, you name it he's been through it. Wrestling was his escape, but it fractured him. Dean is a staging point between his most vulnerable and his most fierce. When he is at his worst, he goes by Moxley. That was his name in the Indies".

"I don't understand, how they using that against him"? Melanie prodded. "Much less threaten him"?

"Because Dean just barely meets the mental health pass for the company. He is incredibly unstable, and the only reason he is able to be here at all, is because Hunter and Stephanie say so. They can kick him out in a heartbeat".

"But his employment contract"-

"The contracts can be broken on medical grounds", Roman explained. "If they want rid of him, they can do it. They said if we didn't go through with it, Dean wouldn't only be out of the WWE, he would be locked up for the rest of his life".

"They can't do that", Melanie breathed. This whole company was like a dystopian nightmare.

"Of course they can, and more besides. Never underestimate just how much power these people have. That's why I couldn't refuse. Dean is like my brother, I won't lose him. If I did, I lose Seth too".

"Seth"?

"He wants Dean, but Dean feels like he's too broken. He can't commit to Seth fully so Seth stays with him regardless. He's the only one Mox will listen to and he's the only one who grounds him. He loves Dean too much to leave him, even at the cost of a functional relationship. Their relationship is fucked up beyond belief, but it's what they want", Roman explained. "Seth would take a bullet to the head before giving him up. This wasn't my story to tell. Dean doesn't want anyone to know; but Seth told me to tell you. They're worried if Hunter and Steph find out, then they might start using Seth against Dean and I don't know how he would deal with that. Mox is dangerous, like really dangerous".

"You don't know how far he'd go if he was provoked"?

"Not a clue", Roman answered. "The only way the three of us can get through this is to just ride it out for the time being. Eventually, they back off and leave us alone. That's what they've always done with others in the past. This isn't the first time they've used Randy and Kane, probably won't be the last".

"How do they do this? What can they possibly have that gives them such a grip"?

"Money, power, resources most of us can only dream of. Hunter has access to everything on everyone. He's in charge of developmental. There is nothing he can't get if he wants it".

**Melanie POV**

As Roman explained the situation, I felt conflicted. Everything he was saying- this couldn't be true right? Part of me didn't want to believe the words coming out of his mouth. But Roman had one thing going for him; he had never lied to me.

The tale he had just woven was scary on a level I never knew existed. It sounded like the plot for a book or movie. This sort of stuff surely didn't happen in real life? But then I never expected to be in an arranged marriage either. More or less a hostage, and I knew then my view of life was incredibly limited. I felt as though the ground beneath me had turned into a frozen lake and it was cracked. If I took one wrong step, I'd fall. This is what they were doing to their employees, what could they do to me? What could they do to my family? I had been naive and now I felt exposed and vulnerable. When I started this, I had thought I could resist and fight back somehow. I thought I could make their lives difficult. I didn't see the axe hanging over us. For the first time since this had started, I thought about my dad.

"What do they have Roman? What are they using against my family"? My voice sounded very far away.

Roman wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. "I don't know baby girl. But I think it's aimed at your dad specifically. Cody and Dustin didn't even register until Cody crossed Hunter by voicing an opinion. Your dad clashed with them on more than one occasion. It's about him, it's gotta be".

I tightened my grip. Now they had all three of us here. Dad was at home, alone and probably worried sick.

"I'm sorry I hit you", I whispered, tears brimming at my eyes.

"I'm sorry we scared you", Roman replied squeezing back. Just like that everything was alright again.

We broke apart and I laughed slightly at how emotional I was getting. Roman just smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Is Randy treating you alright"?

I nodded. "He is actually".

I thought back to the handful of times we had had contact since our wedding. He had cradled me gently when I couldn't walk, kissed me without any reason. Or maybe there was. Maybe he was playing with me. I couldn't help but think how much of this was simply for his own benefit, his own survival. I couldn't fool myself; he didn't want me and I didn't want him. I was a condition to this arrangement, that was all. Even though I knew this, I still found it oddly painful.

Oh fuck this, it's probably the first stages of Stockholm syndrome. Next thing you know, I'll be asking Stephanie round for a girl's night in. I need to get a grip.

And I definitely need more information.

"What do they have on you Roman"? I asked directly. As likely as it was that Roman was acting purely for his teammates, I couldn't help but think they would have insurance. That seemed to be the safest bet.

Roman only confirmed my worst fears. "They threatened me with Shea; what else? I cause problems and they end his employment and he needs to leave. Then we're separated. My family holds me here, so they're trying to use all that against us, pushing and pulling".

The resignation on Roman's face sickened me. I had enough of being scared. I just got angry.

"How can they get away with it? Why doesn't anyone report them"?

"To who"? Roman asked. Ok, fair point.

"Surely someone tried to fight back"?

"Oh people have tried", Roman admitted. "Tried, failed and suffered the consequences".

"Consequences"?

"You hear things, and it's the stuff storylines are made of. Eventually it becomes clear just how blurred the lines between fiction and reality are. The fans think it's all staged; they couldn't be more wrong. They would riot if they knew how many lives were ruined at the hands of Triple H and Stephanie".

"Whose lives"?

"Edge for one", Roman sighed and clasped his hands. "His injuries, they're passed off as accidents. But they are the final results of several hits that Triple H took out on him for twenty grand a time. Rumour goes that a hit was put out and his career was ended. No one has ever confirmed it or denied it, it can't be proven. But the way Christian acts to Hunter… it goes a lot deeper than anyone is willing to admit. Matt and Jeff Hardy, they've had

a lot of problems and there is no surprise who caused that. Teddy DiBiase"-

"Teddy"?! I couldn't help but be shocked. Cody told me Ted left of his own will. I kept my distance from wrestling but I always got on well with Ted; he was practically part of the family. He had left for the Indies, where things were more uncertain. He was lucky to have the exposure from the WWE, he had said. But it didn't seem like it had done him much good.

"If you want my advice for what it's worth, keep your head down, do what they say and look out for number one", Roman advised. "It has to end at some point".

"How do I? This isn't my world, who the fuck would work here willingly"? My voice sounded shrill and my hands trembled uncontrollably. Roman took my hands and held them tightly.

"Trust your friends. They can keep your brothers from you, but you're not alone. You can get through this", he counselled. My eyes widened slightly and I turned to the art case.

"You"-

"You didn't think your dad would leave you with no protection did you"? Roman asked sheepishly. I met his gaze with one of my own, embarrassment creeping across my face.

We both started laughing, because why the hell not?

**Stay tuned for Chapter 10, in which Melanie learns the value of friendship with the hounds, Randy takes her home and the Authority pushes more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Arrangement**

**I own nothing except my oc.**

**Chapter 10**

**Melanie's POV**

Roman stayed with me for another hour before he had to leave to meet Dean and Seth. I busied myself drawing for a while and then switched the TV on to watch the news. Randy was later than he had said.

I felt better after my talk with Roman; there was something oddly comforting about knowing you weren't the only one that was being screwed over. But for the first time since this whole mess started, I wanted to speak to my dad. I wanted to tell him I was alright and I could cope with this. I looked over to the suite phone and toyed with the idea of calling home…but Stephanie and Hunter would know right? And they would punish us. I couldn't. I would have to wait, and hopefully I would run into him at some random event. I crumpled Dustin's note into a tiny ball and placed it at the bottom of the case. I wasn't ready to destroy that yet. I put my things away and curled up into a small ball. I didn't feel worse, but I was still a long way off feeling fine again. I flipped through the channels until it landed on Gone with Wind. I fell asleep with the hum of the movie in the background.

**Randy POV**

These interviews were taking forever. I had obviously died and this was purgatory. I sunk back into the cheap leather couch, my championship laying across my lap as I fidgeted restlessly. Hunter was on the phone with Stephanie and for reasons I apparently wasn't entitled to, Jessie James was sitting with me.

Wherever Triple H goes, his flunkies follow…including me.

"Little fire cracker right"? Jessie drawled, stretching out.

"Excuse me"?

"That little wife of yours kid, bet she's a little fire-cracker in the bedroom", Jessie winked at me and I resisted the urge to punch him in his smug face. "I wouldn't mind giving that sweet little ass of hers a pounding myself. I always heard the Rhodes women are screamers".

I tightened my grip on the armrests and gritted my teeth.

"Relax kid, I'm just messing", Jessie rolled his eyes and kicked back in his chair. He began whistling. Hunter came over and gestured to me to follow.

"Let's go Randy".

On my way, I bumped Jessie's chair as hard as I could. Somebody had to put the dog back in his cage.

**Normal POV**

Two hours and one very intimidated interviewer later, Randy and Hunter were on their way back to the hotel in the back of a very nice car. Randy tried to enjoy the extra luxury his title gave him, but it was hard. He stared aimlessly out the window as dusk fell and the street lights flickered back into life.

"You must be looking forward to going home", Hunter commented as he flipped through a few e-mails on his tablet.

"Yeah, I am".

"Keep me updated. While you're there, introduce Melanie to Alana. Go on a few family outings together".

"What"?

"You heard me Randy. Don't pretend you're stupid kid, it didn't work before and it won't work now", Hunter switched the tablet off and fixed the viper with a glare that would have made most quake in their boots.

"Hunter please, Alana was never part of any agreements. You can't"-

"I can. I expect this to happen Randy. We're using this; the fans are interested in your relationship, and we're pushing it", Hunter's tone was final. "You are legally married after all".

"We never discussed bringing my family into this Hunter", Randy was furious. "How am I supposed to explain this to my family? They don't know anything about her".

"You'll think of something", Hunter smirked. "Look at it as practise. Melanie will need to get used to little vipers running about. Better hurry up with that actually, unless you need one of us to show you how it's done"?

"No", Randy shrank back from the man he had once viewed as a friend and mentor.

"Then get on with it Orton. You've got a trophy wife from one of the most prestigious families in the business, the chance to start your own legacy, the championship with more on the way and the backing of the Authority. Remember, I can take it all away", Hunter threatened. "I have a lot of guys waiting to step up, and I can safely say a lot of them would be willing to take Melanie as well".

Randy swallowed and nodded. There wasn't any choice.

"Good boy".

It was late by the time they got back. Randy trudged wearily up to the room and entered. It was dark. Some light flickered from the TV, where an old movie was playing. Melanie was lying on the bed sleeping. Randy kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He laid the championship down on top of his bag and traced it softly. The gold was still unscathed. Changing into a pair of shorts, he curled up beside Melanie and just watched her for a few minutes. He rubbed a few strands of her hair between his fingertips and thought back on what Hunter had said. Why did this whole situation have to be so complicated? There wasn't much time left for them now.

He buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent and placing a light kiss on her warm skin. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was an apology of sorts. Melanie stirred slightly and then settled. She leaned back into him and sighed. Randy tightened his hold and drifted off as well.

**In Missouri**

Randy propped the door of his house open and stepped aside to let Melanie in. she hobbled into the hall leaning heavily on the crutch and looked around. The house itself was big, spacious and a lot of natural light. Each room had an individual character and was immaculate. Everything was in its proper place. It was beautiful, it was comfortable. But it wasn't home.

Randy placed the bags down and helped Melanie through to the kitchen.

"We'll need to get you some stuff", he commented as he pulled out two sodas. "I'm not going to be here as much as I'd like but I want it to feel like home".

Melanie sipped her soda and looked around. She thought the place looked fine, but then she was used to living in Spartan quarters.

"It's nice", she commented. "Too many homes look cluttered".

"You should see Cena's", Randy commented dryly. "That guy just screams materialistic bastard".

After a while, Randy helped her up the stairs and gestured down the hall.

"Master bedroom is down there. But I thought you'd like to see this". He guided her down the hall and into a room on the east side of the house, ushering her inside.

**Melanie POV**

Sunlight burst into the room. One side of it was mainly windows and French doors, which opened onto a small balcony. A few odd boxes and pieces of furniture littered the room, but for the most part it was empty. A set of cupboards was in one corner. Otherwise the floor space was clear and open. For a few moments, the layout reminded me of the Honeymoon suite at the hotel.

All at once I was met with a crushing realization. Followed swiftly by a sense of dread. This was my new cage. All it needed was some basic furniture and then I could stay in here until the Authority had to make use of me. I suppose it could have been worse. At least I wasn't being locked up in the basement. I wondered if Randy would give me any say about the room would be decorated.

I wondered aimlessly over to the French doors. It was a beautiful view; my apartment in New York had a similar view. My heart ached for that place. That felt like home. I got so lost I didn't hear Randy trying to get my attention.

"Well, what do you think"? He asked expectedly. I forced a tight smile.

"It's fine", I replied in a monotone voice. "I'm sure I'll be fine in here".

"And the rest too. You don't need to lock yourself away", Randy reached out one hand to touch my shoulder.

"Yeah", I whispered and moved slightly so his hand fell from me.

"Is it the room? If the light isn't right, we can try some of the others", Randy cupped my face and turned me towards him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"T-the light? I don't understand", I stammered.

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about art. I thought this room would be a perfect workspace for you. I should have looked into it more".

His eyes were filled with apology and I felt myself flushed. Of course. How stupid could I have been? I told Roman he was treating me fine, and yet I still expected the worst from him.

"A studio? You want to use this room as a studio? O-of course, the lighting is fine. I'm sorry I misunderstood"- I felt myself trip up over my words and immediately cursed my inability to form a coherent sentence. Such a crap job of covering up my oh so foolish mistake.

"Yeah, Roman said you were really talented and that you had your own place at your dad's to work. Seth and Dean helped organise to get everything moved. It should be here tomorrow", he explained. "And they sent some more supplies". He gestured to the boxes scattered around the rooms. "Wedding present for you".

I stood in silence for a few moments, trying to process everything he had just said.

**Randy POV**

I knew what she was thinking. That stung a bit more than I would have liked to admit. But I couldn't angry. I'd probably be the same. God, I'm no good at this.

When she hugged me, I didn't expect it. If she found out, she wouldn't even look at me anymore. The truth is just one more layer to the sham that is our marriage. But I suppose, just for this moment, I can hug her back and pretend we are alright, and I'm not just doing this to ease my guilty conscience. Maybe I can focus on the fact, that for the first time, I'm seeing her smile genuinely and she's beautiful. I can tell myself that I'm actually a good man, and I don't have any motive other than to see her smile.

**Stay tuned for part 11 where Melanie finds out about her new family and the pressure is on to be the new power couple in the face of adversity.**


End file.
